CHOCOCHAN
by PrkByn
Summary: Dengan sebuah Cokelat, mereka dipertemukan... This is YAOI / Boy x Boy / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Baekhyun & Chanyeol / Chocochan /


Namaku Byun Baekhyun, hari ini baru saja umurku menginjak 19 tahun.. tapi ini adalah hari terburuk yang ku rasakan dari hari hari sebelumnya.  
Bagaimana perasaan mu jika di hari Lahirmu, orang yang kau sayang harus terbaring di Ranjang putih empuk dipenuhi alat alat Rumah Sakit?

Yaa.. Ibu ku harus terbaring lemah di Ranjang Rumah Sakit karena penyakit yang di deritanya.  
Penyakit yang menyerang Ibu selalu menjadi penyakit yang sama. Sehingga tiap bulan Ibu ku pasti Akan mengunjungi Rumah Sakit untuk di Rawat. Penyakit itu membuat ku mengeluarkan semua Sumpah Serapahku.

Biaya ditanggung oleh hyung ku yang hanya berbeda 7 tahun dariku. Ia adalah Byun Baekboem. Seorang laki laki yang mapan dan pekerja keras. Menggantikan Posisi Ayahku yang meninggalkan kami semua ketika aku masih ada di dalam kandungan. Terkadang aku sangat bangga padanya walaupun aku selalu kesal saat dimana ia merebut kasih sayang Ibu ku sehingga aku harus mengalah semua hal padanya.

Tapi rasa kesal itu lenyap ketika aku mengetahui ialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, ia mencoba tersenyum saat berhadapan denganku. Walaupun aku tau ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ibu.

Aku ingin seperti dirinya. Kelak aku ingin menjadi seorang Dokter dan menyembuhkan semua orang yang ku sayang…

*****************************************************************

#Normal Side's

"Baekhyun-ahh.. mau mendengar lelucon ku?"

"Tidak Boem Hyung, aku terlalu malas untuk Tertawa."  
Ucap seorang Namja manis yang kini sedang malas untuk berbincang bincang kepada siapapun.. Bahkan Hyungnya sendiri..

"kalau begitu, mau aku belikan permen Kapas?."  
Ucap Baekbeom mencoba untuk menghibur sang adik Pasca sang Ibu mereka yang sedang koma.

"Menghirup udara segar, sepertinya ide yang bagus."

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya, berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit. Menghiraukan Sang Kakak yang terus memanggil namanya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa tau arah hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup Luas.  
Disana terdapat banyak orang dengan menggunakan pakaian serba biru muda.  
Ralat.. itu pakaian Rumah Sakit..

Baekhyun merasa ia sangat lelah dan kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku Taman tersebut.

Ia menetralkan tubuhnya sejenak, menghirup napas dalam dalam sambil memejamkan mata dan…

"Mau coklat?"

Merasa terusik, Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Dilihatnya Seorang Namja Tinggi dengan rambut ikal keriting yang menurut Baekhyun 'jarang disisir' sedang tersenyum aneh sambil menyodorkan sebatang Coklat.  
Pakaian nya terkesan tak serasi, kaos yang ia pakai berwarna Orange bertabrakan dengan Celana _Jeans_ nya yang berwarna Merah.  
Yang menurut Baekhyun Itu terkesan _**Idiot**_.

"Tidak.. Terima kasih.."  
Baekhyun mulai bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Orang Aneh tersebut.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah seketika, bukannya ia peduli.. tapi suara teriakan si _**Idiot**_ itu membuat orang orang menatap mereka Aneh.

Orang itu sekarang berada di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan menampakkan gigi putih yang rapi itu.

"aku tau kau sedang gelisah, pasti hatimu itu sedang kacau.." Namja itu kini menyodorkan 1 buah pemen coklat yang terbungkus rapih dengan pita yang terikat manis di tengahnya.

Dari mana dia tau? Kilah baekhyun dalam hati.  
Baekhyun memberikan tatapan ragu ragu pada namja tinggi itu dan mengambil permen itu secara cepat. Namja itu tertawa. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Baekhyun membuka bungkusan permen itu lalu melahap isinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, Rasa manis yang begitu kental namun tak dirasakannya ngilu di giginya membuat ia memejamkan matanya. Coklat itu benar benar membuatnnya tenang..

"Park Chanyeol.. Aku Chanyeol.. Siapa namamu?"  
Mendengar gangguan yang diberikan chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat ia terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Byun Baekhyun.. Tapi aku senang jika orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa mengetahui namanya itu..

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah baikan Baekhyun? Apa cokelatku membuatmu tenang?"

"Tidak! Itu membuatku mual.. Seharusnya kau tidak memberinya padaku. _**Dasar Idiot**_ !"  
Chanyeol tersentak kaget, dilihatnya Baekhyun yang membuang permen cokelat dari mulutnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung melihat lekuk tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai Pudar.  
Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak dada, apa yang sudah dikatakan Baekhyun membuatnya harus merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.  
_Kau tak tahu Byun Baekhyun.. Apa arti Cokelat untukku.._

_*******************************************************************************_

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dalam.. setelah pergi dari gangguan Chanyeol seharusnya ia merasa senang. Tapi justru ia merasa bersalah, ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlalu Kasar. Ia juga telah berbohong pada Park Chanyeol dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ia segera menepis pikirannya itu dan mulai berpikir positive, menurutnya..  
Ia akan melupakan semua kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya..  
walaupun takdir tak berpihak padanya..

***************************************************************************

"maaf.. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi Nyonya Byun tak bisa terselamatkan.. Maafkan kami.."

"Itu tidak mungkin kan? Kau pasti bercanda dokter… Katakan padaku bahwa kau bercanda!" Baekboem mulai membentak sang Dokter yang memberitahunya bahwa Ibunya telah meninggal. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan tangis. Ia terus menarik Jas Putih sang dokter memaki maki bahwa Ibunya tidak akan pernah meninggal.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terdiam di Depan pintu. Perlahan ia mendekati kakaknya. Tangis Baekhyun pecah dikala ia bertanya pada kakaknya. "Hyung.. Apa Ibu meninggal? Jawab aku Hyung!"  
Baekboem hanya bisa menunduk pasrah, memeluk sang adik untuk memberikan ia kehangatan. Tangisan mulai melingkupi ruangan itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mendekati ruangan sang Ibu.  
Bisa dilihat bahwa Ibunya terbaring dengan kain menutupi semua tubuh dari mulai kepala sampai kaki Ibunya.

"Ibu.." Baekhyun mendekati ibunya. Membuka kain yang menutupi wajah cantik Ibunya.

"Ibu.. Ayo bangun.." Perlahan tangan Baekhyun menjulur menyentuh pipi dingin sang Ibu.

Airmata Baekhyun terus mengalir dengan deras, ia terus mengelus pipi sang ibu. Berharap ketika dielus, Ibunya itu bisa bangun.

"Ibu.. Bukankah kau berjanji akan membelikanku Permen kapas lagi ketika kau sembuh? Ibu tolong bangun.. hiks.. IBU!?"

"Baekhyun! Ibu tak akan bangun! Dasar bodoh! Hiks.."

"Tidak hyung! Lihatlah! Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun!"

Dengan terpaksa, Baekboem menarik lengan Baekhyun keluar. Ia tak mau sesuatu yang membahayakan terjadi.

"lepas! Lepaskan tangan ku! Hiks.. Lepas.."

Baekboem melepaskan tarikannya, ia mulai menghapus airmata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. Ingat, aku disini.."

"Kau bukan Ibu! Kau bukan Ibuku.."

Perlahan Baekboem mulai memeluk sang adik dengan erat. Kali ini ia tak mau kehilangan anggota keluargannya lagi.

"kau harus berjanji padaku Byun Baekhyun.. Berhentilah menjadi anak cengeng, Buktikan pada Ibu bahwa kau kuat dan mandiri. Kau tau, Ibu pasti senang disana.."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa hyung.. "

"Terus kenanglah Ibu dan percaya bahwa Ibu akan selalu disamping kita.. Tepatnya disini.."  
Ujar Baekboem memegang dada Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan mengangguk.

"Ayo.. Segera kita makamkan Ibu.."

****CHOCOCHAN****

Baekhyun dan Baekboem telah pulang dari acara pemakaman Ibunya. Bergegas masuk Rumah kecil mereka untuk membereskan peralatan mendiang sang Ibu.

"Biar aku saja Baekhyun ah.. kau istirahat saja.. Kau pasti lelah.."

"terimakasih.. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu Hyung.."

"Tak usah sungkan sungkan.. aku selalu ada bersamamu.."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya. Bergegas menyusuri tangga lalu masuk kedalam kamar impiannya.

Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Sejenak ia mengingat momen momen manis ia bersama Ibunya.

Tapi tiba tiba..

Ia teringat pada namja yang Siang ia temui..

Yaa.. Namja Idiot itu..

Memikirkan sesuatu, Baekhyun pun Beranjak dari tidurnya. Menyambar jaket jeans yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan tak lupa juga memakai sepatu boots karna diluar akan sangat dingin.

"Hyung.. aku ada perlu sebentar.. " Ujar baekhyun Keluar menuju pintu.

"mau kemana kau Byun Baekhyun?"  
Tapi baekhyun tak menjawab dan terus berlalu pergi sampai bayangannya menghilang.

****CHOCOCHAN****

Yaa.. Perkiraan Baekhyun Benar..  
Pasti Namja Idiot itu ada disana.. di sebuah bangku yang sebelumnya Baekhyun duduki.

"hey.." Dengan Bodohnya Baekhyun memilih kata '_hey'_ untuk memanggil sang Namja Tersebut.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum meperlihatkan kembali barisan Gigi yang rapihnya itu.

"Ada apa Byun Baekhyun? Dan kenapa matamu sembab?"

Park Chanyeol.. Namja idiot itu kini berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.  
Hingga sekarang ia berada di hadapan Baekhyun.  
Tepatnya 1 Meter di hadapan Baekhyun..

"Aku.. aku minta maaf.."

"Maksudmu apa? Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Soal tadi.. Maksudku.. Permen itu.."

Chanyeol perlahan tersenyum. Yang Baekhyun Lihat kini Bukan senyum Idiot lagi..

Tapi Senyum ketulusan yang membuat ia terlihat tampan. Sangat Tampan..

'_Aishh.. sadarlah Byun Baekhyun..'_

"Tak usah sungkan sungkan.. Dari awal aku telah memaafkanmu.."

"Terimakasih.."

Baekhyun membungkuk dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

****CHOCOCHAN****

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun Belajar di Universitas Kedokteran. Ia sangat gugup karena biasanya Ibunya selalu menyemangatinya..

Tapi ini sangatlah berbeda..

Jam demi jam ia lalui tanpa kenal lelah.. Mula mula ia berkenalan dengan Orang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo teman barunya itu selalu menyemangatinya setap jam. Dengan menyebutkan kata '_Fighting' _Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun nyaman.

Akhirnya waktu untuk Kuliahnya selesai.. Saatnya ia kembali kerumah..

Diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya itu.

"Sudah sore.. Aku harus bergegas.."

Baekhyun mulai berlari keluar area Universitas nya.  
Di perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan pedagang Kue Ikan.

Sejenak, ia mengingat kakaknya. Kakaknya sangat menyukai Kue Ikan.

Tapi ia lupa.. Bahwa ia tak punya uang yang lebih..

"Kau mau itu?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dilihatnya Park Chanyeol. Namja yang kemarin ia temui sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tidak.."

"Jangan berbohong.. aku tau kau ingin membeliaknnya untuk kakakmu.."

'_Darimana orang ini tau?"_

"aku tau Byun Baekhyun.. Jadi aku akan membelikan Kue ikan itu.. _okay.."_

Apakah Chanyeol bisa membaca pikirannya?

Kata kata itu yang kini berada di pikiran Baekhyun.  
_  
_"Nah ini.. Aku hanya bisa membelimu 20 tusuk kue ikan.."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dilihatnya sekantung pelastik berisi Kue Ikan sudah terpampang di depan wajahnya.

"Ambilah.."

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengambil Kue ikan tersebut. Membungkukan Badannya lalu berjalan pergi.

Ia lupa akan sesuatu.. '_terimakasih..'_

****CHOCOCHAN****

TBC

Hai guys ^^ Author gak tau nih, ni FF panjang atau gak nya. Yang penting bisa memuaskan hati readers sekalian deh xDD

Reviews Juseyeoo ^^_  
_


End file.
